


3 sonhos

by CellyLS



Category: Relic Hunter
Genre: F/M, Horror, Nightmares, Tragedy, premonition of death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellyLS/pseuds/CellyLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Após recuperar a estátua de Lilith, Sydney começa a sonhar com a morte do amigo e tenta evitá-la. Mas ela precisa entender que súcubos são demônios; trazem-nos desespero, e não salvação...</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 sonhos

**Author's Note:**

> Mais informações no meu lj: [Sydgel MANIAC](http://cellyls.livejournal.com/1705.html)

Sydney abriu os olhos e aguardou que a espessa escuridão desvanecesse, e que o frio e a umidade que a engolfavam afastassem-se – ao menos até que ela conseguisse sentir novamente as pontas de seus dedos. Desde quando fazia frio assim em seu quarto? Desde quando sua cama quente e confortável lhe causava calafrios capazes de balançarem até seus pensamentos? Moveu uma das mãos: a direita, pois era o lado onde ele costumava dormir. Seu tato entorpecido não foi capaz de alcançá-lo; apenas lençóis emaranhados pousavam daquele lado do leito. Onde ele estava?

Continuou fitando o breu ao seu redor, e em vez de diminuir, este apenas permitiu que ela adivinhasse as formas do que deveria ser sua mobília. A tímida claridade que reparou escapar pelo vão em baixo da porta dissera-lhe que ele deveria estar na sala. Encolheu-se, o corpo reclamando o calor que já estava acostumado a receber das mãos e do peito quentes que a enlaçavam todas as noites.

Não sentiu o aconchego daqueles braços gentis, apenas o gelo da umidade percorrendo suas costas e lhe causando outro arrepio. O torpor do sono abandonou-a com a questão: Por que sua cama estava úmida? Alisou-se, constatando a sensação intrigante em seu braço direito, suas pernas e parte do colchão ao seu lado.

Sentou-se e acionou o interruptor do abajur que ficava sobre o criado-mudo mais próximo. A claridade tremeluzente da lâmpada feriu seus olhos, e a sua própria figura refletida no espelho da porta do closet deixou-a espantada quando a luminosidade fraca estabilizou-se: uma mancha enegrecida, agora revelada pela cor amarelada da lâmpada, cobria todo o redor de seu olho esquerdo. Um hematoma? Passou a mão direita sobre a lesão e levou mais um susto, lembrando-se do motivo que a levara a acender a luz. A umidade que a envolvia, que havia lhe sugado todo o calor do corpo, estava demonstrada em sua mão pela cor quase negra e pelo odor metálico forte e revoltante. Virou-se para o lado direito da cama, cobrindo a boca em terror, sem ter forças sequer para falar; os lençóis brancos estavam encharcados de vermelho. O que se espalhava sobre todo o leito, subia por suas pernas e tingia seu braço e suas mãos era sangue...

― NIGEL! – gritou a amplos pulmões. Estava suada, arfando irregularmente enquanto olhava para os cantos escuros do cômodo. Esticou o braço e acendeu a luminária ao lado da cama. Observou a mão direita: limpa, sem qualquer mancha rubra ou sinal vermelho. Os lençóis ao seu redor: imaculadamente azuis. Fechou os olhos e encolheu-se com as mãos sobre eles. Fora um sonho, afinal; ela estava sozinha, na segurança de seu quarto, como sempre. O frio, o sangue, o desespero de não o ter a salvo e protegido ao seu lado: fora tudo um sonho.

Respirou fundo até se acalmar e levantou-se. Caminhou até o banheiro da suíte e acendeu a luz. Viu seu reflexo atordoado: o rosto bonito permanecia intacto, perturbado apenas pelo suor e os resquícios de medo em seus olhos – nenhum hematoma. Por que sonhara algo tão terrível com Nigel? Os dois não tinham sequer o tipo de envolvimento que ela vivenciara no sonho, não passavam de colegas de trabalho. O que seu inconsciente estava tentando lhe dizer? Viu pelo ângulo do espelho, sobre a cômoda que ficava no quarto, a pasta com os relatórios de autenticação de uma relíquia, que havia trazido para casa sem se dar conta naquela tarde. Respirou fundo, tratava-se da estátua de Lilith, a rainha dos súcubos; uma imagem, nada demais. A culpa por seu pesadelo não era da estátua, apenas de sua rotina assoberbada e cheia de rivais; não era fácil viajar pelo mundo coletando artefatos históricos sem colecionar também alguns inimigos. Suspirou pesadamente e voltou para a cama.

Cedo, no escritório, a historiadora olhava aflita para a porta do Departamento de Estudos Antigos. Foi somente quando Nigel passou por ali, ileso, alegre e despreocupado que ela sossegou sobre sua poltrona. Não havia mais dormido naquela noite, preocupada com o colega, mas fora mesmo apenas um sonho...

O lugar era conhecido, ela estivera ali há pouco tempo, e assim como as lembranças, o terror também a abraçou impedindo que gritasse: a cama estava tomada por sangue, o rastro vermelho espalhava-se pelo chão, atravessando o quarto e passando pela porta. Viu novamente seu rosto machucado e perturbado no espelho do closet. Estava se repetindo...

― INSOLENTE! SUA INSOLENTE! – a voz jovialmente agressiva de um de seus alunos ressoou ao seu lado. A morena virou-se assustada, mas continuava sozinha no quarto. Um barulho agudo de algo se quebrando veio de fora do cômodo, fazendo-a virar o rosto confusa. Levantou da cama, jogando para longe os lençóis manchados, e correu para a porta. Girou a maçaneta, e um feixe de claridade quase a impediu de reconhecer um dos corredores da universidade, era aquele que levava ao seu escritório. Algo tocou seus pés, e Sydney reconheceu, assim como suas botas preferidas, a pequena imagem de Lilith em pedaços. A morena estava na faculdade agora, vestida e pronta para lecionar; olhou novamente os cacos da estátua, mas tudo o que viu foi o marrom do assoalho de seu escritório e... sangue. O rastro chegava até ali e terminava logo adiante, em frente à escrivaninha de Nigel, onde ele permanecia ao chão enquanto um homem balançava um punhal e feria-o no peito.

Sydney lançou-se para frente, acordando suada e ofegante, mais uma vez, aterrorizada e fremente, e ao reconhecer a fortaleza de seu verdadeiro quarto desatou em um choro convulsivo e desesperador. Agitou-se sobre a cama, apertou o peito – e chorou –, esfregou os olhos para impedir as lágrimas, soluçou várias vezes – e chorou ainda mais. Era como se não houvesse fim naquele pranto, naquela tristeza. Acendeu a luz e viu novamente os relatórios sobre a cômoda, havia se esquecido de devolvê-los ao escritório, havia se esquecido até de sua sanidade naquele momento e culpou o maldito demônio que lhe estava atormentando os sonhos. Levantou-se dali e jogou a pasta na sala, longe do quarto. Pegou o telefone e ligou para ele, não conseguiria dormir novamente a não ser que confirmasse que Nigel estava bem.

Era a segunda manhã, após o segundo sonho, e também a segunda vez que ela esperava a porta do departamento escancarar-se para dar passagem a seu assistente. E foi assim que aconteceu: Nigel chegou apreensivo por ter recebido uma ligação no meio da noite e assustado pela forma como Sydney o abraçou forte e inspecionou-o para confirmar que estava bem. A mulher não se parecia nem um pouco com a capaz e independente Sydney, que tantas vezes os tirara de apuros sem sequer sentir-se ameaçada pelos homens armados e pelas intermináveis promessas de morte de seus rivais. O inglês deixou que ela se acalmasse e passou o resto do dia encontrando os olhos dela, que não se cansavam de observá-lo com preocupação.

Naquela noite, Sydney já estava com medo de dormir; ela não queria que o sonho continuasse e que ela tornasse a ver seu amigo morrendo à sua frente. Mas não teve escolha; quando se deu conta, já estava ali no escritório, pisando sobre o sangue dele, vendo o homem alto e loiro desferir-lhe o golpe certeiro e fatal. Gritou, desta vez sem acordar, e lançou-se contra o assassino arrancando-lhe a arma das mãos; os cabelos cacheados cobriram os olhos do estranho, que fugiu pela porta ao ver-se desarmado. Sydney alcançou o amigo, que deu o último suspiro e fechou os olhos.

E ela abriu os seus. Era pânico que a paralisava, não havia como chorar desta vez, não havia como chamar pelo nome dele, o sentimento de perda e impotência a impedia de derramar suas lágrimas ou berrar seu nome. Fez força para respirar, e com isso levantou-se, e seguiu para a garagem, e dali tomou o rumo da casa de Nigel. Apenas uma ligação não a acalmaria, ou o choque a tenha feito esquecer-se desta possibilidade, então ela foi até o apartamento do amigo e quase derrubou a porta. Ele foi acordado, atendeu-a sem entender o que se passava e não se livrou do aperto esmagador que a morena lhe deu. Sydney não disse nada, simplesmente continuou agarrada ao amigo, e este lhe alisou os cabelos conseguindo deixá-la mais calma.

Amanheceu. Sydney despertou vendo-se envolta em lençóis brancos; seu coração saltou algumas batidas, mas sossegou ao não encontrar qualquer sangue. Havia um espelho no closet à sua frente. A morena tentou aplacar o medo que voltara a cingir-lhe a garganta, e fez força para encontrar sua voz:

― Nigel?... Onde você está?

Não houve resposta. Ela olhou para o lado esquerdo da cama, e viu o pedaço de papel cuidadosamente posto sobre o travesseiro ao seu lado: "É melhor que descanse por hoje. Cuidarei do escritório. Nigel." A morena esfregou o rosto, respirou ritmicamente para se acalmar e levantou dali.

A secretária do Departamento de Estudos Antigos não conteve sua surpresa ao receber Sydney no escritório, às dez da manhã. A loira cumprimentou a chefe e informou que Nigel já havia assumido a aula daquele horário. Sydney sentiu-se culpada e resolveu ir em salvação do assistente, que odiava lecionar. Caminhou pelos corredores, fazendo barulho com seus passos, e encontrou o inglês razoavelmente bem enquanto esclarecia algumas dúvidas pouco úteis a algumas alunas que provavelmente não estavam nem aí para a classe, apenas para o substituto charmoso da professora Fox. Acenou pelo vidro da porta, e alguns alunos exclamaram: "Professora Fox!", surpreendendo-o.

― Eu realmente acho que deve descansar hoje, Syd – Nigel falou em tom preocupado quando saiu da sala para atendê-la.

― Não é necessário. Posso assumir a classe a partir daqui, já estou sentindo-me melhor.

Nigel não pareceu muito convencido, e a historiadora ofereceu-lhe um sorriso, completando: ― Eu não tive nenhum pesadelo em seu apartamento, entregaremos a estátua do súcubo hoje ao museu, confie em mim quando digo que estou bem.

Ele balançou a cabeça, concordando: ― Alguém marcou um horário com você hoje, é daqui trinta minutos. Posso cancelar se quiser sair mais cedo.

― Não é necessário. Terminarei a classe e estarei lá na hora, cuide do resto enquanto isso.

O inglês sorriu, fazendo com que o peito da mulher pesasse por um momento e seus pensamentos fossem remetidos ao que vivenciara naqueles três sonhos, ou melhor, pesadelos. Ela deu-lhe as costas antes que tivesse que abraçá-lo novamente na frente de seus estudantes. Entrou na sala de aula e assumiu a postura normal e inabalável que Sydney Fox sempre demonstrara. O assistente cruzou os corredores, e a morena não mais o viu pelo vidro da porta.

A calma de lecionar fizera bem a ela. Sydney já quase não pensava mais nas coisas horríveis que testemunhara durante o sono. Foi assim até uma das estudantes reclamar que preferia Nigel ministrando as aulas, algumas moças concordaram, mas a maioria apenas riu, e um dos estudantes do fundo da sala gritou:

― INSOLENTE! SUA INSOLENTE! Ponha Suzi de castigo, professora!

A sala ficou em silêncio. Os estudantes estavam quietos diante da expressão no rosto da historiadora. Aquela fala, aquela voz, Sydney já havia escutado aquilo antes.

― Você está bem, professora?

A morena piscou algumas vezes, ainda aterrada com o que acabara de ouvir, e movimentou o braço para esfregar o rosto. Seu cotovelo tocou em algo, e o barulho do objeto caindo ao chão e tornando-se dezenas de cacos roubou o pouco fôlego que a morena ainda havia conseguido guardar em si: era a estátua, estava desfeita a seus pés, cobrindo as pontas de suas botas preferidas...

Correu. Não deu satisfação, não distinguiu ninguém pelos corredores, apenas correu como se não houvesse mais nada, e parou ao encontrar o que não queria encontrar: sangue. Não tentou respirar ou pensar, se demorasse seria como no sonho, e invadiu o escritório dando-se com as costas largas e os cabelos loiros dos quais lembrava. Jogou-se sobre o homem no ímpeto de acabar com todo o sofrimento que estava prevendo há três dias. E conseguiu; arranhou-lhe a pele das mãos enquanto extraía-lhe o punhal que segurava. O loiro desvencilhou-se, mas a morena o nocauteou com um chute bem elaborado no rosto. Ele caiu próximo da escrivaninha, e Sydney olhou para o chão, onde seu assistente estava.

O sangue que se espalhara pelo escritório provinha não do peito de Nigel, mas sim de uma ferida em seu braço esquerdo – que o inglês pressionava sobrecenho. A morena suspirou com alívio e algo mais, que a fez perder as forças e ajoelhar-se ao lado do amigo. Lembrou-se da imagem do demônio, agora arruinada em sua sala de aula, sem saber como havia parado lá, e agradeceu pelos pesadelos.

A segurança da universidade e os policiais, que a secretária havia chamado, espalharam-se pelo escritório enquanto um paramédico tratava o braço de Nigel. O loiro, agora algemado, estava sendo levado para fora, quando gritou:

― Não pense que ficará assim, Fox. O que você me fez não ficará impune!

O estranho levou um safanão do policial, mas Sydney pediu que aguardassem e encarou o homem nos olhos: ― O que eu lhe fiz ou não, não interessa. Você vai pagar por ter machucado Nigel!

O homem ficou quieto, intimidado pela agressividade da mulher por um momento, então acrescentou com despeito: ― Não estou falando com você, mulher, e sim com o Fox. Uma raposa sorrateira que encheu a cabeça de Suzi de asneiras e a fez se virar contra mim!

Sydney encontrou-se estupefata com aquela declaração. Suzi era sua aluna, ela chegava às classes com hematomas, e depois de muitas conversas, a professora conseguira convencê-la a abandonar o canalha que a estava fazendo sofrer. Sorriu sardonicamente para o homem: ― EU sou a Professora Fox. Quando tentar se vingar novamente, ao menos escolha a pessoa certa, seu covarde estúpido!

O homem ficou sem palavras, tomado pelo espanto, e o policial começou a puxá-lo para fora. Sydney deu-lhe as costas e caminhou em direção a Nigel, que já estava sendo liberado pelo paramédico com apenas uma atadura no braço esquerdo. Na estante ao seu lado, estava a estátua de Lilith, intacta. A morena viu aquilo incrédula, ainda mais quando o rosto bonito da mulher-demônio na imagem pareceu sorrir-lhe, mostrando os dentes e movimentando os lábios lentamente para dizer-lhe:

― Ele é meu...

A historiadora ouviu o grito de Karen, mas não teve tempo de virar-se para ver o que se passava atrás de si – os olhos de Nigel encontraram os seus ao mesmo tempo que o estalido ensurdecedor ressoou naquela sala, rasgando o ar ao meio e também o peito do inglês. Era sangue aos seus pés, era sangue em suas mãos, era sangue em seu rosto; sangue que escapava de Nigel após ter sido alvejado pela arma do policial, que o loiro havia tomado. O homem riu em satisfação, e Sydney gritou em desespero. Ela abraçou o amigo, apertou-o contra si na tentativa de evitar que a vida dele se esvaísse da mesma forma que o sangue estava fazendo ao fugir por entre seus dedos. Ela ouviu o lutar das outras pessoas que renderam novamente o assassino, mas não ousou olhar para trás, ela não parou de mirar seu amigo nos olhos, implorando que ele não a deixasse. Mas ele deu seu último suspiro, e se foi. Deixou-a sozinha com lágrimas e manchas rubras em suas roupas; sozinha com aquela estátua e a vã esperança que tudo fosse, também, um sonho. Um pesadelo. Ou um delírio? Qualquer coisa, menos a realidade. Seu amigo de volta, sua vida de volta, era do que necessitava, pois ela jamais seria a mesma sem aquela pessoa. Precisava acordar.

Implorou, enquanto permanecia imóvel agarrada ao corpo em seus braços, que pudesse despertar e vê-lo bem novamente. Que pudesse salvá-lo... Mas lembrou-se que súcubos são demônios; que nos trazem desespero, e não salvação. Esta constatação sugou-lhe toda a esperança do semblante. Ela compreendeu o que aconteceu, e soube o que deveria fazer. Levantou-se, a resolução clara em sua face molhada, e alcançou a estátua. Olhou para o rosto sem vida do amigo, encarou o assassino preso ao chão por dois policiais, encarou a risonha Lilith:

― Eu lhe darei mais um... – disse ao demônio, e depositou a imagem no chão.

Arrancou a faca de caça, que sempre mantinha presa ao cano de sua bota direita, e sem qualquer hesitação, alcançou o homem rendido e atravessou-lhe a navalha afiada na garganta, não cessando o corte enquanto não chegasse até o outro lado, insuscetível aos gritos dos policiais, às tentativas de afastá-la, às ameaças. Ela viu o rosto do loiro contorcer-se em agonia enquanto o líquido quente e espesso jorrava de deu pescoço disforme sem controle algum, e riu. Sydney riu com satisfação ainda maior do que a vista no rosto da estátua; riu mais do que Lilith, e parou apenas quando um dos guardas socou-lhe o olho esquerdo, engolfando-a em uma escuridão fria ainda maior do que o ódio que a havia cegado.

Sydney fechou os olhos sem objetivos e deixou-se cair; lançou-se sobre a estátua, aguardando seu destino e querendo também ser aceita, querendo encontrá-lo, pedindo ao súcubo que ao menos este pedido lhe fosse concedido depois de ter-lhe oferendado mais uma alma. O demônio sorriu antes de estilhaçar-se em pontas afiadas e garantir à mulher o que desejara; e esta agradeceu ao súcubo, pois ao final daqueles três sonhos, o pesadelo finalmente acabava...

Nigel... Onde você está?...

FIM


End file.
